


Sixteenth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, inexperienced!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning there was a lot of making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteenth

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteenth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

They haven’t been together for that long, just a few months, so this whole “more than brothers”- thing is still pretty new to the Winchester brothers.

Mostly, all they do is kissing. Making out for hours, lying on their beds and rubbing their naked chests together, moaning at every contact their crotches make, even if it only lasts a second.

Sammy is still so young and inexperienced, but Dean loves to show his little brother how it’s done. Teaching him how to kiss, enjoying every moan he can coax out of that pretty mouth.

But the thing Sammy likes best, is when Dean is rough, just a tiny bit. Biting his lips, rolling is beween his teeth and grinning when it makes Sammy gasp and buck his hips upwards into Dean’s.

Every time Dean will do this, Sam’s eyes will roll back, his hips buck up and he will come - just from his big brother kissing him. Senseless.


End file.
